


Just Let Me

by hygogg



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Bickering, Domesticity, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygogg/pseuds/hygogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver doesn't know how to express his desires, which may not be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me

“I told you, I don’t need any help!”

“What’s wrong? How do you know I didn’t conquer the world through my cooking? “ 

The two of them were in the kitchen, with Waver trying to prepare them the easiest possible dinner. Rider, who was looking entirely too cute in Martha’s frilly pink apron, was busy randomly turning knobs on the stove.

“If you came across a good cook, you’d just make him your personal chef, wouldn’t you?” Waver turned the knobs back, slapping Rider’s hands off them. “The closest a barbarian like you could ever come to cooking would be killing a wild animal with your bare hands. Am I wrong?”

Rider put a hand to his chin as if in deep thought and nodded. “You’re right, something like that may have happened a few times.”

“Whatever. These eggs are just about done.” Waver flipped them one last time and rubbed his temples. “Here, this will keep you busy for a few minutes.” 

Waver put a pair of bread slices into the toaster on the kitchen counter and pulled down the lever. “Now keep close watch.”

An amused “oh—!” from Rider and he was occupied. Waver sighed in relief and got back to frying their eggs.

\---

“I know it’s not much of a dinner, but I’m not going out to buy you steak.”

Waver got the toasted bread and eggs onto their plates. He gave Rider a bowl of rice from the cooker as filler, which he promptly drowned in soy sauce. As he happily dug in, Waver couldn’t help but smile wryly. While he wouldn’t allow himself to feel pride for impressing Rider with such simple cooking, at least the man was easy to please. 

The old couple was away, the weather was bad, and the two of them had been spending all day inside, between bouts of reading, gaming, and watching old videos. Waver didn’t mind, he liked Rider the best when it was just the two of them. He even liked Rider watching his stupid war documentaries as long as he was allowed to lean against him to read. 

Waver didn’t know if they were being more casually affectionate with each other or if he had just started seeing it differently. He wasn’t comfortable yet with calling Rider his lover or, hell, his boyfriend, not unless he was the one who started it. Whatever it was Waver felt for him, if he were to describe it in fifty words or less, he would have no answer but fifty repetitions of the word “Rider”.

While his mind was idly wandering, Rider had already finished his food.

“Delicious! Now, have you prepared any dessert for the king, boy?”

“What? We don’t have anything like that.”

“Any beer in the fridge?”

“No. I’m not becoming your drinking buddy just because grandpa is gone.“ Waver crossed his arms. “Besides, it makes you smell horrible.”

He got up and took their plates to the sink, adding: “And I want you to be completely sober.”

Rider laughed, causing Waver to stiffen, wondering if he’d caught what he meant by that last sentence. He heard Rider stand up and closing up on him, his large body towering over him.

“All right, I get it, I get it. A thanks for your efforts, then.”

As soon as Waver turned towards him, Rider bent down to kiss him.

He let out a yelp in surprise, but resisting was the last thing on his mind when he felt the warm pressure of Rider’s lips against his own. His eyes closed, and he gave himself up to the feel of it. 

Rider carefully nestled a hand in his hair, while the other started wandering to the back of his body, gradually getting a bit too affectionate for a simple thank you. Waver took in a breath, and Rider took advantage of his slightly open mouth to force his tongue in. Waver properly parted his lips in response, allowing himself to be lightly teased by Rider’s fleshy tongue. Rider was being deliberately gentle; Waver knew he wanted to see him work for it. He got up on his toes to reach better, and as their lips met again, he was already feeling his body getting hot. Knowing Rider, he’d be all up for sex on the kitchen counter, aprons and everything. The thought of it was—

Before Rider could deepen their kiss, Waver snapped his face away and tried to twist himself out of his grip. Rider’s hands let go of him disappointingly quick.

“I’ll do the dishes, go away.” He turned to the sink, still flustered, muttering, “You’d just... break the plates anyway.” 

Rider sighed, and gave Waver’s head a pat.

“I’ll see you then.” Rider left with a grin and a look that went straight through Waver’s entire body. 

\---

With a clank the bedroom door closed, and Waver flopped down on the bed. Rider was watching TV, and paid no mind to the person who had just entered the room. Waver stubbornly picked up a book by the bedside table and opened it at the middle. The kiss from earlier had turned _something_ in him on, and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else until one of them made a move. At the same time, he thought that if Rider was going to tease him like that earlier, it was his job to follow up in it.

Much internal grumbling later, coming to the conclusion that risking being laughed at was better than being straight-up ignored, Waver finally decided to speak up. The annoying burning in his chest wasn’t going to just disappear, at any rate. 

“Haven’t you watched that film before?”

“What’s the problem?” Rider finally turned his head. “You’ve been staring at that same page for ten minutes. Anything you’d rather be doing?”

“W-why would you care?” Rider’s glinting eyes on him just managed to set him off more. They both knew how easily Waver’s composure was shattered. 

“You’re clearly not reading. Are you underestimating my perceptive skills?”

“Shut up.” He threw the book at Rider, who easily caught it with one hand. ”Don’t play stupid.” 

He looked away, but smiled as he said, “Get over here.”

Waver felt a second, heavy body get into the bed, and he felt his heartbeat rise to the point where he thought his heart would burst out of his chest. Rider liked teasing him, sure, but Waver was thankful more than anything he enjoyed the kill more than the hunt. 

Rider cupped Waver’s chin and forcibly made them face each other. He had that _look_ again, playful yet lewd, his damp breath condensing against Waver’s face. Waver felt himself blushing and looked away again. Rider sighed.

“You’d have it much easier if you just were honest about what you want.” He said with a roguish smile, “Your stubbornness is more fun though.” 

A palm on Waver’s back pushed him closer, and he was enveloped by Rider’s strong arms. He initiated the kiss himself, first a few gentle pecks around his mouth before placing his lips on Rider’s. When he pulled himself off him, Waver noticed his nervous shivering, and tried to hide it by kissing Rider again, this time with more fervour. When their tongues met, Rider finally responded the way Waver had wanted him to, by laying claim to him in the way only a conqueror would. Waver lightly bit his lips and tongue in response, getting Rider to use more force when he assailed him again and again. 

Waver didn’t resist when he was pushed down on his back, pinned to the bed, hard kisses continuing between hot breaths from both of them. Waver had kept his eyes closed, but parted them slightly and took notice of how Rider had his eyes closed as well, all his attention focused on kissing him. 

They parted, a thin transparent thread still connecting them. Waver let out a needy moan of pleasure before stretching his neck, reaching for a new kiss. 

Suddenly, Waver’s entire upper body was tugged upwards, and his eyes shot up. He realised Rider was pulling at his necktie, trying to get it off. Waver felt like he couldn’t breathe and started flailing.

“What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?”

Rider dropped him down again, 

“How do you...”

“Are you stupid?” He slapped Rider’s chest, aggravated he had broken the mood. He loosened his necktie and threw it off the bed so Rider wouldn’t think of anything funny with it. After his shirt was fervently unbuttoned, he finally calmed himself down. He looked up and met Rider’s gaze again, feeling the large frame of his body bending over him.

“Modern clothing is truly mysterious.” 

Waver let out a weak, “Rider. Shut u—“ before his lips were stolen away again. 

He wiggled on his back on the mattress, trying to give Rider as much access to his skin as possible. Rider slid his hand over his abdomen, the rough texture of his fingers sensitive against the softness of Waver’s, before slipping his left under the curvature of his back. The other clutched around his waist and swept Waver’s body right up into his lap. 

Once again, the reality of their immense physical disparity hit Waver, and the feeling that his entire body could fit into his two large hands made him all too aware Rider could do whatever the hell he wanted with him and he was powerless to do anything (but moan). Arousal spread through him, and he let go of any self-discipline and gave into the overpowering desire of being touched. His breathing started coming in short heated pants, pressing his body against each touch as if pleading.

Waver didn’t know what about him Rider liked; he was barely skin and bones, and his delicate features made him look five years younger than he really was. Yet, when Rider’s rough yet conscientious hands were all over him, he couldn’t feel anything but desired. Rider went slow, smiling to himself upon Waver’s reactions to his touch, finding every sensitive spot with perfectly precise movements. 

Rider trailed along his protruding rib bones, and moved his fingers in circles around the sensitive skin on his chest. He pinched a nipple between his index finger and thumb, rolling the hard nub between them, and Waver had to draw in a quick breath to suppress a yelp. Rider continued playing with his nipples while nuzzling the soft hairs of his beard against his collarbone.

He eventually got his tongue out, tickling the skin of his neck, before starting to suck and bite. This finally made Waver snap his eyes open, and he started to twist about, trying to ignore his own moans of pleasure and how he deep down just wanted to let Rider do whatever he wanted with him. He managed to get out a "Rider, stop.” before finally collecting himself. He felt a small, yet inescapably stubborn, sense of courage; he wanted to be the one administering pleasure for once. 

"I want to taste you." 

He then shot bright red realising what he had just said and snapped. "-And I've told you not to leave marks on my neck! “

“You stopped...” Waver said, noticing Rider’s hands had halted their groping.

“And you offered me something...?”

“Y-yes, I did. I have the dignity not to go back on my word.” He crossed his arms but looked away, face burning. “I just thought that you might want to, at least once... um.”

He looked back at Rider, expecting to be laughed at or slapped in the face.

“You’ll let me..?” 

Rider grinned, looking genuinely impressed. 

“I don’t have anything to lose, do I? Just the fact that you managed to be honest about your needs for once is worth a celebration.”

Despite Rider’s unnecessary grandiosity, Waver felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he had somehow managed to surprise him. Any hesitation was now gone.

“Since you’re being unusually assertive, how about getting on to it?” he nudged Waver’s cheek.

"You really have no shame," Waver said, but couldn’t hide a small smile, “idiot.” He placed his hands on the sides of his face and loosely kissed him again. “And if you say anything embarrassing I’ll bite it off.”

He lowered himself down, trailing his hands over Rider’s hard-muscled torso in the process. He nudged himself between his legs, palming through his jeans. He could feel Rider’s arousal through the fabric, and a small satisfaction shot through him just knowing Rider was in this state because of _him, he wanted him._

“A little... help.” Waver said, after grudgingly giving up on getting Rider’s jeans off from his cross-legged pose.

“Oh, right.” Rider got up and slid out of his jeans with no hesitation, not that he had anything to be reserved about. He wasn’t intentionally showing off, but gave off the unmistakable air of virility. Even when completely exposed, he wouldn’t show any shred of vulnerability. Waver reddened again. Rider was _huge_ , and he wouldn’t have it any less.

The bed squeaked as he got down in front of Waver again, who was given a friendly pat on his head, “You seem impatient, boy.”

Waver shot a look at him before placing his hands on the sides of Rider’s muscular thighs, chiseled by years of laborous ambition, and who knows what else. Down on his knees, Waver's breath was already hot against Rider's member, the thick smell making it hard to think straight. He closed his eyes and slowly placed his mouth on him, practically a kiss. In a daze, as if getting lost in his body heat, he jolted to life when Rider pushed a leg against him, "You're not moving much".

A quick "shut up", before he again placed his lips against him, continuing by starting at the base and licking up his shaft. He took it slowly, taking in the varying texture and taste of his skin, trailing a throbbing vein with his tongue. Satisfied grumbles and swallows came from Rider; his ego was clearly enjoying having his body worshipped, and Waver knew he had the stamina to take his time. 

“Good, that’s good…” Rider breathed, his hand on the back of Waver’s head, sliding his fingers through his hair. While making sure his entire cock got slick with saliva, Waver noticed Rider sometimes stopped moving his hand or yanked at his hair when he touched a sensitive spot. When a shiver ran over his back that carried over to his hands, he tried to focus himself by focusing his attention on the places that caused the most reaction, turning his head sideways to wrap his lips around the sides of his shaft. 

He eventually licked over the head, narrowing his tongue and circling the tip, before taking it whole into his mouth. His hands kept stroking the shaft while experimentally bobbing his head. Waver timidly looked up at Rider, who replied by baring his teeth, half grin, half grit, before grabbing the back of Waver's head, pushing him back to work. 

Waver increased suction, pushing more of him inside, lips tighter. He'd never expect Rider to _beg_ , he’d think less of him for it, but he couldn't help but like his responses. Low moans and scattered verbal praises, and his erratic gentle stroking was now replaced by a hard grip in his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the obscene sounds his sucking made, focusing on Rider’s low murmuring and the salty taste from the slit filling his mouth. As he fell into a rhythm, bobbing his head and one hand drawing up and down Rider’s length, he finally had time to get his own cock free and start stroking himself. 

“You’re clumsy, but you figure things out fast,” Rider maundered as he stroked a broad hand down Waver’s back. The encouragement made Waver feel light headed, but he pulled himself closer to take in more, feeling the thick cock hitting the back of his throat. He slowly started drawing his whole length in and out of his mouth, opening so wide he felt his jaw cracking a little, tonguing the sensitive underside in the process.

"And when did you," Rider groaned through heavy breaths, "learn that, Master?"

When Waver returned to lap at the tip, Rider shifted his body weight, getting up on his knees. Waver tried to continue sucking, but was distracted he realised Riders hips were slowly but firmly moving, forcing his cock slightly deeper through his mouth himself. Another surge of arousal shot through him. He halted his slow movements and tried relaxing his jaw, just to see how Rider would react. 

“Hm? What’s wrong, boy? You like that?”

Waver didn’t answer, but looked expectantly, unrelentingly stubborn, up towards him before averting his eyes, trying to make it look unintentional. He managed to show a face as bashful as someone with a cock in their mouth could look. 

“Nn, you’re demanding, Master.” Rider’s mouth curved into an eager grin. “All right, but I won’t be able to be gentle.”

He grabbed Waver's chin, hard, and angled his head where he wanted it. He pressed the tip of his cock to Waver’s mouth again, the initial rocks into him placid before experimentally rolling his hips against him, pushing himself in deeper. He easily found his tempo, tightening the grip in Waver’s hair as not to knock him over. Waver started letting out whimpers in response to each thrust, which seemed to fire Rider up even more, his expression bursting into a raw grit.

Rider pulled harder, handling Waver's head down a little more. Choked moans escaped his throat, all while Rider was fucking his mouth thoroughly with what felt like all his strength. His own arousal was getting too hard to ignore, Waver had to keep stroking himself feverishly to the same rhythm, feeling he was getting closer to climax. 

He gasped when he came, his voice choked by the continuing intense thrusts. It felt like all the muscles in his lower body would give out, but he forcibly pulled himself up again, his head still being held in place to keep him steady. Still in a daze from coming, he could swear his head was throbbing, tears forming in his eyes that he tried to blink away.

Rider kept surging in and out of his mouth, with no sense of tenderness, hips moving like he was drawing out all the pleasure he could get from Waver’s mouth. Rider made eye contact with him again, a chill running up Waver’s spine when he caught his heated gaze, but he kept his eyes focused. He wouldn’t have Rider believe he wanted anything less.

Rider picked up the pace, but his thrusts were less firm and rhythmical, and his breathing ragged. Waver tried lapping at his cock as it slid over his tongue, and relaxed his throat muscles even more to take as much of Rider as he wanted when he was climaxing. Muffled moans escaped his throat when Rider hit the very back of it. 

Rider had him as deep as he could manage as he came hard down his throat, with deep wordless moans. He continued to rock softly into his mouth, pumping himself off. Waver didn’t have much choice but to swallow, but kept holding on to his cock himself to make sure he got _all_ of it.

\---

“Forgot some.”

Rider dried a string of liquid off Waver’s chin and pressed a finger to his lips. Waver obediently licked it, giving him a death glare. He couldn’t help but notice his jaw was hurting; it was the same comfortable numbness he had come to like lingering all over his body for hours after sex.

“Is... is that all you have to say! You completely violated me, you animal!” 

“Oh really, you seemed to be enjoying yourself though.” Rider smirked. “You’re already spent too...”

“That’s just—“ 

He wasn’t able to find a way to retort before Rider had a hand around his back and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Waver parted his lips in response, still sticky. _Of course this bastard would enjoy his own taste_ , Waver thought as Rider eagerly deepened their kiss. Waver didn’t let him go until the taste was completely gone, and they were playing with each other’s tongues out of pure affection. 

Waver broke their eye contact, but only so that he could tilt to the side to come closer. Another kiss, before pushing his hands at Rider’s chest. Rider let himself drop down on his back, pulling Waver on top of him to straddle his torso. A finger brushed the tousled hairs in front of Waver's forehead, before running a hand down the front of his body, ending up with both hands supporting the sides of his hips.

“You look like a mess.”

“And whose fault is that?” Waver tried to rearrange his hair while kicking at Rider’s sides. “Just once I’d like to have sex with you without feeling like you’re murdering me!”

“Mm, I can’t say I ever gained anything from restraint. At least you didn’t pass out this time.”

“That was my first time, it doesn’t count...”

“I’ll be nicer if you want me to though.” 

“N-no.” He was not going to let Rider go easy on him, and he was well aware Rider’s sexual drive was as avaricious as any of his needs. His face was red, but he forced himself to speak. “It’s okay. I know you won’t hurt me, “ he said, leaving _any more than I can take_ to unspoken. No matter how embarrassing it was to be confronted by how much he secretly wanted it deep down, a part of Waver liked how Rider could read him like a book, to him there being little difference between sadism and teasing when Waver had already surrendered himself.

Waver slid his hand over Rider’s chest before leaning his own body against it. He felt a hand stroke over his back, holding him closer, and Waver's entire body vibrated when Rider laughed. He nestled his face against his chest, and couldn’t stop his mouth curving into a smile.

“You’re so big.”


End file.
